


Finally Afraid Of The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Other, Poetry, past experiences, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reference to almost rape in this poem so don't read if it's triggering... I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Afraid Of The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote not long ago the 3rd verse doesn't even have rape written on the original cause I was afraid someone that I knew would read it, so I just left it blank and you guys get the full thing.

The silence  
Surrounds you  
The air is tense  
Where to?

Inside your choked  
Outside the dark  
Your sides prodded and poked  
It has made its mark

There is no escape  
Late at night  
The almost rape  
No way to fight

So you ran  
They vanished from sight  
As fast as you can  
Your insides feel tight

But you it haunts  
Should you have talked?  
Your fear taunts  
You feel mocked


End file.
